The name's Bond, Madeline Bond
by TheSinisterMister'sGirlfriend
Summary: James knew his daughter was somewhere he just didn't think it would be here... May contain triggers (Not really sure what they are basically there will in recounts of her abuse so just be warned)
1. Chapter 1

Bond, Q you're going to have to come with me.

Bond had known about his daughter for 13 years, but when he was promoted to 00 status, Maddy had to say goodbye. Now as her care home is blown to pieces and her father has come back, will the good memories over shadow the bad?

A Bondlock fanfic with 00q, johnlock and mystrade.


	2. Chapter

James stared at the girl stood in front of him. Q was trying to get his attention-he wasn't listening.

She looked exactly like him; blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a certain 'tough look' about her. The only major difference were her eyes; thick lensed glasses perched on her nose (her mother's appalling eyesight had obviously been passed onto her).

However it was the look of pure confusion on her face that had him stunned. He'd expected shouting, hitting and "how could you forget me and leave me here's!"

Instead he got the feeling she was debating with herself on whether to stay or to run.

She ran, his daughter would have to fix that if she was going to move in with him and Q.

'His daughter.' James still couldn't get his head round the fact that he'd been reunited with the bubbly little 7 year old he'd had to say goodbye to when he was promoted to 00 status. Since then he'd resurrected 4 times, had his heart broken once and then had it mended again by Q.

"What the bloody hell did you do!" Sherlock Holmes strode in the the room, clearly in a flap about his little 'experiment' running to her room in distress. The detective had secretly been coming to see Madeline Bond for sometime. He had apparently wanted to see what a drug addict and full time killer's daughter would turn into. His conclusion was that apart from a few PTSD symptoms and a 'ridiculous' obsession with pleasing people, the 13 year old was quite intelligent. Though that didn't prevent James from punching him in the nose when Sherlock told them nor prevent Q from making every traffic light turn red when he was in a cab.

"Nothing," James replied cooly,"In fact I was just about to go after her"

"I suggest you do" came as a chorus of chiding, sympathetic and encouraging tones as James rose from his surprisingly comfortable chair to go see if he could console his long lost daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hadn't put disclaimers in last chapter so here they are. I do not own anything created by Ian Fleming, the BBC, Steve Moffat, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle or the other guy who writes the series because I can't remember his name. Sorry. anyway here goes. Oh and there's a flashback in this one!:-D **

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mummy, what are you drinking?" tiny seven year old Madeline the day after her birthday. "Something that you will drink when you're older, now go play, I have work to do." ,the dead answer didn't seem right on Maddy's usually happy mum especially since Maddy's dad had just come back for her birthday. Nevertheless the oblivious little girl shook it off and went to her room.

"Madeline, Maddy let me in please." Bond didn't think that would work. So the look on his face when the sound of a chair being pulled back must have been priceless to the teary eyed girl as she opened the door slightly.

"What do you want? More to the point. Why are you here?" , her quiet tones rising into a hard and controlled voice that she'd obviously been practising for years, though the tears in her voice were still noticeable.

"If you let me in I'll explain everything, but please let me in,Bond almost begged the girl he hadn't seen in six years. The thirteen year old weighed her options carefully between letting Sherlock tell her later or hearing what her father had to say now. Knowing it would be better to hear it first hand,Maddy let the man in before moving to go sit on her bed. Completely at a loss for the first time in years the double O agent went to sit on the edge of the TARDIS patterned duvet set. And without further ado the questioning began.

"First off, Why did the bloody hell didn't you TELL anyone my husband had a daughter!" Q had been shouting at Sherlock for a good ten minutes now but he had only just started asking questions.

"I didn't think I should tell you since you obviously didn't want children and it would've had compromised all of you," The consulting detective replied innocently to his boffin brother.

"That still doesn't make UP for the fact that you kept this huge secret from us!"

The computer genius then turned on John and Mycroft.

"Did either of you two know about this?" He asked suspiciously. Both men shook their heads at Q, both surprisingly amazed at how scary the young man could be when he got really angry.

"Never mind! I'm going to go see James and Madeline and see how they're doing so that means that you, Sherlock Holmes, have about twenty minutes to come up with a good excuse as to why you kept this from cause he is going to have your hide otherwise." With that the fuming young Quartermaster slammed the door behind him before making his way upstairs.

"So you got promoted and this promotion meant that you had to leave us forever because otherwise there was a chance we could be targeted by terrorists?" Maddy asked confused

"Yes," replied Bond, glad to finally tell his daughter why he had to leave, " and now that I've told you, you could be in danger so, you're either going to have to come with my husband ,Q and I or we'll have to take you to a secure facility for government wards." Q was standing on the landing by this point but didn't go in because he didn't want to interrupt the big decision,to his relief the reply came after a few short moments.

"I'm tired of being in the system but I can't fully trust someone who I haven't heard from in years. So, it'll take time and effort but yes I'll move in with you and Mr. Q," the smile in her voice as Q opened the door. "You know you can call me Quinn, or Q if you prefer," the two startled faces swiftly turned into smiles, " Now let's get out of this hell hole and get home, I'm sure you're going to want to start decorating your room" This time there was only one happy face as the other realised that he would be doing most of the assembling and heavy lifting. After a large sigh Bond agreed.


End file.
